From Texas To Tulsa
by Sarette
Summary: Sara Jay moved from Texas to a town called Tulsa. And she's about to leave a huge impact on the greasers already living there. Rating T just in case. This book was written by S.E. Hinton. Not me. :
1. Tulsa

By the time I reached my new house, the sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of pink, gold, and grays. I wouldn't wait to pick out my room, but only so I could flop onto the bed and cry. I had been stuck in a car of awkward silence for a couple of hours and I couldn't wait to get out. Once we got up the drive way I opened the car door, grabbed my stuff, and ran into the house. Sure the house was big, well built, and had a huge backyard. But it's never compare to the one back in Texas. Tulsa could never compare to Texas.

My sister was slower with her things, I live alone with her here. The reason why is a very long story. After another hour or so of packing, I had to jump in the shower and wash all the sweat and dust off of me, and occasionally let a couple of tears fall. This was probably one of the worst moments of my life.

"Sara! Are you hungry?" My older sister, Melissa, yelled. Of course I'm not. I felt like kneeling over and dying.

"No, I'm just going to get ready for tomorrow and go to bed." I yelled back weakly.

And for once today she didn't argue back. I guess because tomorrow was such a big day for me. I had to go to a completely different high school and a different state where I knew nobody. Yeah. I was a nervous wreck. So after picking out a white top and a black skirt that came up a little above my knees, I went to bed. My head hit the pillow and I began bawling like a baby. I don't know when I stopped.

Getting to school was one of the most nerve racking experiences! I was sitting next to my sister in her car, wringing my hands in terror. The school was huge to my dismay, and my panic rose.

"It'll be fineee! You're great at meeting people!" My sister grinned at me. I glared at her. She knew that was a damn lie. I got out of the car and she waved and drove off. Smoothing down my skirt I walked towards the building. I found my classes without a problem, but whenever I walked into the rooms and boys would eye me and the girls would give me dirty looks. Was my skirt too short? I headed to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I ran my hand through my neatly brushed reddish-brown hair wishing I'd never cut it so short. It was below my shoulders now.

"You're the new girl, Sara Jay, right?"

I turned around to see a pretty redheaded girl looking at me.

"Oh… um.. Yes.." I said shyly.

"I sit in front of you in English! My name is Sherri Valance, but call me Cherry." She smiled. I remembered her now!"Nice to meet you!" I said smiling as well. We talked a little more and that was it.

After school I decided to wonder around, maybe go get a Pepsi from the gas station. I wasn't ready to go home and watch TV for another four or so hours until my sister got home.

As I walked through the door, I ran into someone. "I'm so sorr-," I froze when I saw his face. This guy was gorgeous. I mean I'd seen cute guys before but wow…

He grinned at me. "No problem?"

"Soda, wait up!" Another guy came running out and scowled. He was tall, has long rusty-colored sideburns and pretty gray eyes. He made me feel small.. I mean I am only five feet.

"I'm only asking for a little money and your running after pretty little ladies!" He eyed me and grinned. I blushed.

"Aren't you the new girl everyone is talking about?"

I looked at him timidly. "What do people say?"

He shrugged. "Just about how beautiful you were. Didn't believe em'… until now. By the way, the name is Two-Bit Mathews!" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Mine is Sara.." I vaguely wondered if his real name was Two-Bit.

He slapped the pretty boy on the back. "And this here is my buddy Sodapop!" These weird names were making my head spin. But I kept smiling.

Soda smiled. "Call me Soda. How long have you been in Tulsa?"

"A day…" A sheepish look came over my face.

"A day?! Well young lady is you want I can show you around and maybe take you out for a coke?" I looked at Two-Bit a little wide-eyed. I had just met him!

"Nothing like that Sara! Just give ya something to do." He grinned. It did sound nice.. My sister wouldn't be home until late tonight anyways.

"Alright! I'm up for it!" I said.

Two-Bit nudged Soda. "See? I need money so I can take pretty little Sara out!"

I blushed, "Oh no it's fine! I have money." Soda shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry bout' it Sara. I owe Two-Bit anyways!" He winked at me and my blush deepened.

Two-Bit's car was the farthest thing from pretty. And it sounded worse than it looked.. But I didn't say anything. We ended up going to Dairy Queen, which was fine by me. I loved Dairy Queen. We ordered two fudge sundaes and he lit up a cigarette.

"Want one?'

I shook my head. "Nooo thank you, I don't smoke!"

He grinned. "So why'd ya move from Texas to Tulsa?"

I looked at my sundae. "Um.. We couldn't stay.. We didn't have to move but uhh.. It's a long story!" Two-Bit looked confused but nodded slowly.

"Well if it ain't Two-Bit.." A blonde boy had walked up to our booth smirking. "With a stunning redhead! What are you doin' with a greaser like Two-Bit baby?"

I looked at him puzzled. "Greaser?"

"Sara is new to town Dally! I'm showing her around.." Two-Bit turned to me. "Greaser is just a term for tuff east side guys like us." He grinned.

"What do they call guys from other sides..?" I smiled.

"Disgusting good for nothing white trash… or socs. " Dally smirked. I had a feeling there was more to this than they were telling me but I didn't think I should ask.

"Oh…"

Two-Bit smiled. "Nothing for you to worry bout'! You too good to be a soc. And too innocent to be a greaser. I say you're just in-between… unless you're some killer hiding in Tulsa or something.."

"I promise I'm not!" I giggled.

"Riiiight." He winked.

Dally rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for Sylvia for an hour." He got up. "I'm gonna go look for the little broad."

I looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark.

"Should I take you home before your sister calls the cops?' Two-Bit frowned.

"Probably.."

Once we got to my house I was relieved to see my sister's car not there. I smiled cheerfully at Two-Bit. "Thanks for today! It was nice. We should hang out sometime again.."

He grinned. "Yeah! Say, how about you go to the gas station again tomorrow? I'll introduce yo to the entire gang!"

"Alright!" I waved and ran into my house. The whole gang, hm? This'll be interesting..


	2. Meeting the Gang

Because I'm an idiot an forgot the disclaimer before.. I don't own the Outsiders or any of their characters. S.E. Hinton wrote the book. The interesting stuff comes next chapter.

I woke up surprisingly cheerful. Even my sister noticed. As she handed me my pancakes she said, "So you did make new friends, huh?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." She pouted.

"You never tell me anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have YOU made any new friends? Go gossip with them! You know I hate this stuff."

And that was the end of my morning. My annoying sister harassing me about my social life. Woo. I was looking forward to see today though. In English me and Cherry talked a lot more. It was funny how interested she was in Texas. You'd think a girl like her had been out of Oklahoma at least once in her life.. She invited me to sit with her at lunch, which I gladly accepted. It was only my second day but it felt good to have friends already. It didn't take me long to notice the difference between her friends and Two-/Bit and Soda though… Cherry's friends were proper! They were clean-cut, rich, maybe even a little snobbish. They talked about expensive cars, parties, it was obvious they took pride in who they were. Whereas Soda and Two-Bit were reckless with their looks.. I decided to stop looking so much into it though.

After school I walked straight to the DX, but instead of seeing Soda's good-looking face I saw a tall, lean boy with curly hair walking around. I cleared my throat. "Um.. Sir?" He didn't even look at me.

"Mhm?"

"Is Soda pop here? The guy sighed and looked at me.

"If it's actually important he's in there." He pointed a door. "But if you just wanna waste your time and flirt with him.. He has a girlfr-" He has a girlfriend? I thought.

"Steve! Who is it?" Soda peeked his head through the door, once he saw me he broke into a grin.

"Sara!" I smiled.

He ran over and to my surprise, hugged me. 'Steve' just shrugged and walked off.

"If you're looking for Two-Bit.. Well.. I should tell you he has awful timing.." He looked at me. "But I'll keep ya company!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Don't you have work to do?"

He shrugged. "My shift is over in an hour anyways. Steve can handle it. Today has been so slow. Besides, what kinda guy would I be to leave you alone waiting for him to come when God knows how long that'll be?" He took a peek at Steve, then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the gas station as quietly as possible.

I laughed. "Is this necessary?" He grinned.

"Have you been to the Dingo yet?" "Nope."

"Well it's probably not someplace I should be taking you, but my best bet is that's where Two-Bit is!"

I won't lie. The Dingo was a pretty scary looking place. I hadn't expected it to be this bad. All these tough looking hoods.. I didn't notice Soda had his arm around me either until I looked over at him. He looked at me and smiled. My heart melt.

"Just so nobody tries anything on ya." Suuuuuure, I thought to myself and smiled even more. But wait, didn't that Steve guy say he had a girlfriend?

Spotting Two-Bit was pretty easy. He was all over some familiar looking blonde. Soda rolled his eyes. "Should we just leave him?" But it was too late. Two-Bit came running over, and oddly enough he wasn't running in a straight line..

"Well lookee here! If it isn't Pepsi-Cola and Sexy Sara."

I turned red. Was he _drunk_?

"Me and Sara were headed to my place and since I'd figure you'd be here.. Wanna come? And since I know you're going to say yes, how about I drive?" Two-Bit grinned and stole me from Soda.

"As long as Sara sits in back with me!" I sighed. No way.

"Deal!" Soda snatched his keys and ran to the car, leaving me standing there with my mouth open. Don't I have a say in this? I groaned as Two-Bit picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and followed Soda. Everybody was looking at me..

Soda could **not** drive Two-Bit's car. The car kept swerving and I found myself clinging to Two-Bit for support. Soda grinned and looked at me. "Am I a good driver or what?"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I cried.

Soda swerved around a parked car and Two-Bit was laughing hysterically. By a miracle we made it to Soda's house. I jumped out of the backseat onto the lawn as soon as the car door opened and two younger looking boys were staring down at me with raised eyebrows. Soda was laughing. "Now I _know_ I don't drive that bad."

I got up off the lawn and smiled at them. "..Hello?"

The boy who looked a bit similar to Soda grinned. "Two-Bit finally brought a girl over! And she's cute too!" I looked to see he had fallen asleep in the car, or so I thought, because once he heard that his head popped up.

"Ponyboy…" Two-Bit started. "There are so many things I would say to you if a lady wasn't around.."

Soda pointed to me. "That's not one of Two-Bit's broads. Her name is Sara. She's new to town. Sara, the mouthy one's name is Ponyboy. He's my kid brother." Soda messed up Pony's hair. "The other one is Johnny. Our buddy." They grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Is this all of the gang?: I whispered to Two-Bit.

"The only on missing is Darry, Soda and Pony's older brother. But you've met all of em'! Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, me, Dally, .. Has she met Steve yet Soda?"

Soda nodded. "Yup."

"Yup! Then the only one you're missing is Darry." I wondered if he were like Soda, or if he were like Ponyboy.

I looked at him shocked. I hadn't known Dally and Steve were a part of the group.

After a while of talking and getting to know the guys a little better I remembered I had to get home early because my sister was getting off early tonight. Soda offered to drive me home but the idea make me grimace.

"Uhhh, Two-Bit is drunk enough to drive me home!"

Everybody laughed.


	3. Soda's POV

Soda's POV

Thursday, 5:20 p.m.

"So.. How about sparing your buddy a little bit of money?" Two-Bit looked at me innocently. I grinned. No way was I stupid enough to fall for that. Besides, he knew I needed that money to help Darry. I shook my head and walked out of the DX when I ran into a girl. My heart stopped as I looked down straight into her eyes. She was beautiful. Hell, the prettiest girl I'd ever seen in Tulsa.

"I'm so sorr-," Her velvety voice stopped as she looked at me. She had curly red hair, and her eyes were dark brown. I grinned. "No problem?"

"I'm only asking for a little money and your running after pretty little ladies!" Two-Bit ran out of the DX eyeing the girl. Did he have to flirt with every girl he saw? She wasn't even blonde!

"Aren't you the new girl everyone is talking about?" New girl? No wonder I'd never seen her around here before..

She looked at him timidly. "What do people say?"

He shrugged. "Just about how beautiful you were. Didn't believe em'… until now. By the way, the name is Two-Bit Mathews!" He held out his hand and I shook it. I rolled my eyes. Neither of them noticed.

"Mine is Sara.." She smiled softly. Gosh she was pretty.

I felt a hard slap on my back. "And this here is my buddy Sodapop!"

I smiled. "Call me Soda. How long have you been in Tulsa?"

"A day…" A sheepish look came over her face.

"A day?! Well young lady is you want I can show you around and maybe take you out for a coke?" She looked at Two-Bit a little wide-eyed. I laughed. She thought he was trying to pick her up.

"Nothing like that Sara! Just give ya something to do." He grinned. Even as they were talking I zoned out and was focused on Sara. She looked real nice in black. I stopped and realized this was wrong. I had Sandy! But there was nothing wrong with thinking other girls were pretty… right? I mean I loved Sandy with all my heart.. I didn't even know Sara.

Two-Bit nudged Soda. "See? I need money so I can take pretty little Sara out!" I came back to reality and looked at him.

She blushed, "Oh no it's fine! I have money." I shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry bout' it Sara. I owe Two-Bit anyways!" I winked at her and her face got redder.

Two-Bit grabbed her and dragged her to his car. I didn't even get to say bye.

Friday, 5:00 p.m.

I was working, waiting for Sara to come in at any time now. Two-Bit told me she'd be coming again. As I was trying to convince myself that I just thought she was pretty and that's it, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I heard Steve's loud voice coming from the next room. "If it's actually important he's in there." He pointed a door. "But if you just wanna waste your time and flirt with him.. He has a girlfr-"

"Steve! Who is it?" I peeked his head through the door, once I saw me her I broke into a grin. It was her, Sara, looking nice again.

"Sara!" She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her. Her feminine scent filling my nostrils. She smelled like candy and strawberries. A really sweet smell. I liked it. Steve walked off somewhere.

"If you're looking for Two-Bit.. Well.. I should tell you he has awful timing.." I looked at her. "But I'll keep ya company!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't you have work to do?"

I shrugged. "My shift is over in an hour anyways. Steve can handle it. Today has been so slow. Besides, what kinda guy would I be to leave you alone waiting for him to come when God knows how long that'll be?" I took a peek at Steve, he wouldn't notice.. For five minutes anyways. And I couldn't leave her here to wait for Two-Bit all day. I know he wouldn't come unless he went and got him. I grabbed Sara's hand and we ran outside. She was laughing. Her beautiful, relaxing laugh.

"Is this necessary?" She asked. I grinned.

"Have you been to the Dingo yet?" "Nope."

"Well it's probably not someplace I should be taking you, but my best bet is that's where Two-Bit is!"

The Dingo was a tough place, I wrapped my arm around Sara's shoulder when he got in. I don't know why. I just did. She looked at me and I smiled. "Just so nobody tries anything on ya." I said softly.

I saw Two-Bit, all over a blonde, I rolled my eyes. "Should we just leave him?" But it was too late. Two-Bit came running over.

"Well lookee here! If it isn't Pepsi-Cola and Sexy Sara." She went red. I laughed.

"Me and Sara were headed to my place and since I'd figure you'd be here.. Wanna come? And since I know you're going to say yes, how about I drive?" Two-Bit grinned and grabbed Sara from me. My arm went cold.

"As long as Sara sits in back with me!"

"Deal!" I snatched his keys and ran to the car, Sara looked stunned. Once we were in Two-Bit's car, I began driving. And Sara turned green. I don't know why. I thought I was a pretty good driver!

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

I laughed. I made it around a parked car and Two-Bit was laughing hysterically. Once we made it to my house Sara jumped out of the backseat onto the lawn and Pony and Johnny looked confused. I started laughing. "Now I _know_ I don't drive that bad."

She got up and looked at Pony and Johnny. "..Hello?"

Pony grinned. "Two-Bit finally brought a girl over! And she's cute too!" Two-Bit started mouthing off at Pony and I pointed to Sara.

"That's not one of Two-Bit's broads. Her name is Sara. She's new to town. Sara, the mouthy one's name is Ponyboy. He's my kid brother." I ruffled Pony's hair. "The other one is Johnny. Our buddy." They grinned at her and she smiled back. Sara whispered something to Two-Bit and he nodded.

"Has she met Steve yet Soda?" I nodded. "Yup."

"Yup! Then the only one you're missing is Darry." He looked at Sara. She looked at him shocked.

We started up a conversation and I could tell Pony and Johnny warmed up to her real quick, they were actually talking! I grinned. Sara sighed. "I should go home now! My sister will be home early."

I looked at her. "How about I drive you home?" I knew the answer already. She looked at me with fear stricken eyes.

"Uhhh, Two-Bit is drunk enough to drive me home!" Everybody laughed. That night I thought about Sara a little more while I was on the phone with Sandy. I sighed. This wasn't good.


	4. Saturday Pt1

Sorry this is so short, I could only squeeze out so little at the moment.

The next day was Saturday, so I slept in. Until I heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. I groaned. Who was that? Shouldn't they be sleeping in too? It's Saturday! Oddly enough I found myself already down the stairs and almost to the door.

I opened it and my eyes shut open. "SODA?" He looked at me and cracked up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! I woke you up huh?" I thought I'd die from embarrassment. Of all the people why couldn't it have been Two-Bit or even Steve!?

"Uhhhmmm…" I muttered. He grinned.

"I suppose you're not doing anything today?" I shook my head.

"Well then how would you like to spend the day with me? … And the rest of the gang of course!"

I froze. Spend the day with him? Like a date? **No, not a date stupid. He has a girlfriend.**

"Sure… but I have to get ready first.." I heard myself say. "I have to take a shower really quick.. You can stay downstairs though. It'll only take fifteen minutes!" He smiled and nodded and I ran upstairs. I spent fifteen minutes in the shower like I said and quickly blow-dried my hair. I pulled on jeans and a green blouse, and placed my hair out of my face with a green butterfly clip. I looked so girly, oh well. I ran downstairs and saw Soda sitting on my couch, watching TV and nibbling on a cookie. He looked up at me. "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to some of your cookies. They sure are good." He grinned. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it!" I sat next to him. "What are today's plans?" He looked at me.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Me and the boys never plan Saturdays. We just wing it and something interesting normally happens." He laughed. I smiled shyly.

"So is your sister ever home?" He stared at me. I shrugged.

"She has weekends off starting next week." "What does she do?" "Real Estate." "Ohh.."

Soda stopped and stared off into space for a minute. "Sara, do you miss your friends in Texas?"

I looked at him puzzled. What did this have to do with anything? "All the time." I replied softly.

"You didn't wanna move here did you?" "No. But we have to do a lot of things in life that we don't want to. And I have to be mature enough to deal with it." He stared at me and I broke into a grin. "What are we sitting around here for? Let's go find some action!" He grinned too. Lucky, I thought. The conversation was getting awkward. Once we got out of my house he took a step back and looked at it.

"Man.. That sure is one tuff house."

Turns out he didn't come in a car, so we walked back to his house, which to my surprise, nobody was in except Pony and a tall muscular guy. He was good-looking too. And it didn't take me long to realize it was probably Darry, their older brother. He gave me a cold look, or maybe that's just how his eyes were.. Cold, distant, I could almost feel the pain in them. I shuddered.

He must've known who I was because he didn't say a word, nor did Pony and Soda. I wondered if they had been talking about me. "Want some chocolate cake?" Soda pulled some out of an icebox and I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast, and the cake looked delicious. I giggled.

"Sure!" Just then their front door flew open and in came Two-Bit. "Hey!" He said, walking over and snatching the piece of cake Soda was about to give me. Soda scowled and I laughed.

"Morning, Two-Bit!" He winked at me.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." Soda cut me another piece of cake and I took it.

Darry got up. "Well I'm off to work. Bye, Soda. Pony. Be careful, okay?" Soda and Pony looked at him meekly. "You don't got nothing to worry bout'. We'll be fine! You're the one who should watch it." Pony said. Darry grinned weakly and left. I wondered why he looked so stressed out talking to them.

"So I was thinking that we walk to the Dingo, pick me up a blonde, and head to the Nightly Double." Two-Bit grinned. What was up with him and blondes? "Sounds kay' to me." Soda said.

"Are you taking Sandy?" Ponyboy asked. Soda got nervous. "No.. not tonight."

Pony looked at him funny. "How come?" "Oh, she got business to take care of tonight. What she told me anyways." He shrugged. Sandy was his girlfriend. I felt a little hurt but brushed it off. Soda was just my friend. Two-Bit was staring at Soda funny. "When I was at the DX earlier, Evie dropped by.. When she was talking to Steve she said something about you and Sand-" Before he could go on we all heard a door slam. Soda's face went back to normal color. It was Dally. He plopped down on the couch and didn't say another word. Everyone dismissed it and right before Two-Bit opened his mouth again Soda jumped up.

"How about we just head to the Dingo?" You're done with your cake, right Sara?" I actually wasn't but before I could say anything he threw it in the trash and yanked me towards the door. I looked at him strangely. What's up with that? I wondered.


End file.
